No Words Needed
by Maisy13
Summary: Sara's reaction to Grissom's gift. Spoilers for Redrum. Sequel to Something to Remember. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, or any character therein. 

**A/n:** I know this is short, but I've been sick and wanted to get something out there, as promised. This is of course the sequel to Something to Remember. The final part in the trilogy will be after Grissom returns. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review.

* * *

Sara opened her locker and started to put the package from Grissom inside, but decided that the way this day was starting out, she was going to need a pick me up. She'd been surprised when the receptionist had hailed her down to tell her that she had a package waiting for her. You could have knocked her over with a feather when she'd seen who had sent it. She wondered why he hadn't sent it to her at home. 

Sitting down, she whipped out her keychain box cutter, and quickly sliced through the tape. Inside was a wad of brown paper. Lifting out the top layer of paper, she found a forked twig, with a butterfly chrysalis wedged in the fork. Lifting it out, she couldn't help but smile. He'd remembered. Of course, she knew that he had a remarkable memory; she just hadn't thought he'd think of something so romantic.

It had been at the beginning of their relationship that she'd compared their love to a butterfly still wrapped, all snug and warm in its cocoon. Something to be kept secret, until time for it to burst forth, and spread it wings in the light. Of course, he'd had to correct her, that a moth would be in a cocoon, but a butterfly would be in a chrysalis. This of course had sparked one of their great debates. Which of course had ended as they usually did, with a rousing time in bed. Of course that bed had been rather lonely lately. Sara had found that she had more trouble sleeping then she'd thought she would. She had slept in the last shirt he'd worn for a few nights, but eventually she'd had to wash that, since then she'd tried sleeping in his clean shirts, but it wasn't the same as having his warm body next to her.

Grinning, she lifted up the bottom piece of packing paper, expecting to find a note. She found, nothing. Huh. Well, wasn't that just like Grissom, well it's not like she needed the words. At least she now knew why he'd sent it to her at work. He just happened to have an empty terrarium in his office. She'd tuck her gift safely in there before she left to meet Greg.

* * *

Sara slammed her door, steaming. She couldn't believe Catherine would do something so underhanded. She wished she could place the blame for the deception squarely on Keppler's shoulders, but she knew that Catherine could have fought harder to have the whole team know what was going on. She hadn't seen Nick so mad in; well she couldn't remember him ever being that mad. It was going to take awhile for Catherine to make it up to him. 

She needed to vent, and she could only think of one person who she could vent to. She took out her phone and dialed a familiar number. When he answered, he sounded distracted. But even in his distraction, his voice was soothing. "Hey, how are you?"

Such a simple question, but it lifted the weight from her shoulders. "I'm fine, just missing you. I got your gift."

"Oh, yeah? What'd you think?" His voice took on a husky tone.

"Well, I thought it was very… sexy. Any man who understands his woman is a man a woman will love forever, one whose fantasies she'd like to fulfill. So, tell me. What is your number one fantasy?"

"Really? Well I'll have to think about that. This doesn't happen to be the best time though, as I've got a classroom full of eager minds, just waiting to be educated."

Sara looked at her watch and cringed. "God, I'm sorry. I completely forgot the time. Okay, you get a reprieve, but I'll expect a call later tonight, and I'll expect a very detailed account of your ultimate fantasy. Until then just remember, I'll be dreaming of you."

"Hey, wait. Is that the only reason you called. You sounded stressed when I answered." He sounded concerned.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Just hearing your voice has made me feel better. Now go, teach. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you" He whispered. And she could just imagine his turning from the class to tell her that.

"I love you too. Bye." She closed her phone, and sat there silently. No, she didn't need the words, but they were nice to hear.

The End


End file.
